


Mabye this will work

by Titans123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Steve, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Tony, Sub Tony Stark, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titans123/pseuds/Titans123
Summary: Steve finds a different way to get tony to listen and behave.





	Mabye this will work

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first stories. Please Comment

“Stark! i'm not done talking to you” Steve yelled, following tony down to his lab. “Sucks for you, cause im done listening”. Tony walks through the doors to his lab making sure to close them behind him only for Steve to block them and walk in anyways.

Tony sighed, turning around to face Steve. “You know you would think you would learn by now that yelling at me about how,’Im reckless to the team’ and ‘should start carrying more’ isn’t going to change anything”. Steve opens his mouth to say something but stops himself.

Something happens. Tony notices it. Steve stands there in front of him tall and in charge like he always does, but something's different. Something about the way he’s standing, the way he’s staring is different. It’s not anger in his eyes, or disappointment. It’s something Tony has never seen in Steve. He can’t quite figure out what it is yet.

“You’re right”.steve finally says. He’s speaking in not his Captain America voice but something different. Close, but different. Tony just stands there looking at Steve look at him, completely lost. “Friday, is this room soundproof?” Steve asked the room while slowly walking towards Tony. “Yes sir, it is.” Friday answers. Tony is so confused he starts backing away. “Steve what are yo-“ he bumps into the table behind him, startling himself. Steve smirks at him while still moving closer. “Can you lock the doors and darken the windows for us Friday?” Steve’s right on top of him now, looking down with a face never seen by Tony. “Done sir” Friday says back.”good” is all Steve says.

If anyone were to see them right now it would look like Tony was terrified for his life. He looks up at Steve, feeling the smallest he has ever felt. But he’s not scared, not at all. Even looking at this new side of Steve he knows nothing horrible is going to happen. He knows this because he has seen this face before, just not on Steve.

All of a sudden Tony hears everything on his desk being swiped on the floor and he’s being turned around, pushed over it. Tony gasps, taking a moment to understand what’s happening. It’s then he feels the warmth of Steve’s body slowly moving up his back only to hear his whisper in his ear. “ want me to stop?”

That’s it. That’s what makes the ball drop in Tony’s head. He recognized that look in Steve’s eyes, in his voice. It’s lust. At the realization, Tony starts feeling the blood flow go down to his pants. Oh my god is all he can think. This is actually happening.

He hears Steve breathing right next to his ear. “I’m waiting” Steve remarks, still leaned over tonys body. “ y-yes” tony gets out. Steve looks at him, still in the same position. “You want me to stop?” He asks Tony, knowing that’s not what he meant. “No! God Steve don’t stop, do it , do whatever you want please”. Tony’s winning now. He doesn’t know why or what has gotten over him. Why this is affecting his the way this way. But it is. And he doesn't mind.

Steve smiles and leans off of him completely. “great. So maybe if yelling at you won’t get you listen, this will”. Tony stays there bent over his table, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for Steve to make his next move. He waits a second more, which to him feels like eternity before the feels two strong hands grab the clothing on this sides and pull them down in one fell swoop.

Gasping again, this time at the sudden cold air on his bare ass out, Tony lays there stunned. Oh. My. Fucking. God. At this point, with pants and underwear around his ankles Tony's rock solid cock is hanging off the end of the desk.

What he doesn’t expect next is a hard slap on his right as cheek, making Tony scream out. “You like that?” Steve asks, keeping his hand on his ass. “ y-yes oh god Steve ple-AH” he gets cut off by another slap on his ass, same spot as the first.

Next thing Tony feels is Steve’s hands, moving up his back, pushing Tony’s shirt up. Tony tries to move up a little to help him but he just gets pushed back down. Steve moves his hands, up and down slowly, admiring the view of a disciplined Tony, ready at his will. Once he’s had enough, steve ripped Tony’s shirt only to show his bare back, keeping it the rest of the way on. “Oh my fucking god Steve” is all Tony can gasp out, which apparently to Steve, is too much.

Tony feels another rough slap, this one harder then the others on his ass. “You will not speak, you will not make a single noise unless I tell you to, do you understand?” Tony nods breathing heavily, trying his best not to moan or wine. “Good” steve starts. “Now, where do you keep the lube, because there is no way you spend days down here by yourself without jacking off”.

Steve speaks so sure of himself, like he knows everything there is to know about Tony. And yet,so far he’s right. Tony lifts his arm and points to the small table in the corner of the room. Steve gives a little chuckle before lightly hitting Tony’s ass, like he would a friends shoulder before walker over to the table.

This is the first time Tony has been able to see Steve Tony realizes. He’s still wearing his uniform. Completely dressed, hell he doesn’t even have his dick out yet. While Tony is pretty much naked, in fact if he was completely naked he would feel less embarrassed then he does now, with his shirt ripped open and pants around his ankles, shoes still on.

Steve over at the small table, tries to open the drawer to find it locked. Before Tony can even open his mouth, steve pulls hard braking the lock and pulls out the whole drawer. He sets it on top of the table and picks up both the bottle of lube and the pack of condoms. He looks over at Tony, and smiles before throwing the condoms back in the drawer. He decides he’s barebacking.

Steve walks back behind Tony again, not saying a thing. The only sound Tony hears is the bottle opening and squirting out some. Tony waits patiently not knowing if Steve’s going to give him a warning or just go all in. A couple of seconds later which felt like hours steve speaks. “Remember, I hear a single noise out of you, you will be spanked. Hard. And I won’t stop until your quiet. In fact I won't stop anything.”

Tony nods , not completely understanding what he means. He just wants to be fucked. He feels himself leaking, clock aching for some sort of pleasure. Before Tony has time to think two huge, lubed up fingers are lodged up his ass , to the goddamn knuckles. Tony can’t help but scream out causing Steve to chuckle before hitting Tony’s ass harder then ever before with his other hand.

The slap itself causes Tony to scream out again. Steve slaps him again just as hard on the same spot making sure Tony feel all the pain. Tony knows he won’t be able to handle much more of these spanks if Steve keeps it up. But it also takes him a moment to realize while Steve’s fingers have not moved in his ass, the spanks keep coming. Each one harder then the next on the same spot on each of his ass cheeks.

By the time Tony realizes what’s happening and he tries to stop himself from screaming, Steve’s fingers start moving. Rough. This causes Tony to scream out even more, which causes the spanking to keep coming. And Steve doesn’t miss a beat either. He just keeps going. Not caring about how sore and painful Tony’s ass is. Steve’s pounding his hungers in Tony in rhythm to the spanks. Both hard and fast, with no end to be seen. And yet, Tony’s not sure he wants it to end.

Soon Tony finds his own rhythm and finds a way to not scream with every thrust and spank. When Steve realizes this he stops spanking, but keeps thrusting his fingers inside Tony. it's here Tony also realizes Steve’s not hitting his prostate at all, in fact it feels like he’s purposely avoiding it.

This goes on for a little while longer before Steve pulls out his fingers completely. Tony here’s the bottle open again and he gives out a happy breath. He’s finally going to get his dick in my ass. And as if Steve here’s his thoughts, he laughs before plowing three fingers back in his ass. Tony expecting bigger, keeps his scream to himself.

Steve does this for a lot longer than needed, and Tony debates in his head if he should tell him and face the spanking or just let him go on. It’s not like Tony is just sitting there bored either. He’s trying with everything in him to not scream or pant out loud with the rough thrusts of the fingers. Soon Tony just says fuck it.

He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth “steve-“

Wack

Tony keeps his voice in, not making another sound until he wants to. “Pleas-“

Wack

Steve gives a little chuckle again. “What do you want Tony? Come on, tell me if you want it so badly”.this mother fucker is all Tony can think before opening his mouth again. He tries his best to get his point across with the least amount of words. “Fuc-“ wack “me-” wack. “Alre-“ wack.

Steves enjoying this so much then he should. He could do this all day, not even worry about getting either of them off. Just pound his ass with his fingers in enough for Steve. But not Tony. And Steve knows this. “ im sorry? Couldn’t quite catch that” steve says sarcastically, smiling to himself.

Tony’s getting annoyed now, but knows better then to make any more noise then he needs to. Taking a deep breath, again he screams quickly “just fuck m-!” Wack. At this steve stops and pulls his fingers out. Tony, happy that they are finally getting somewhere forgets about stopping himself and wines at the loss.

Tony realizes this the moment he does and freezes, waiting for the next slap. But it doesn’t come. Steve just laughs and leans back over Tony to whisper in his ear again. “ you can speak”.

Tony’s whole body relaxes at this. He tries to think of something witty to say, something to show Steve’s he didn't get to him. But all he ends up saying is “oh god, steve”.

Tony’s ass is sore. more Sore than it’s ever been. Tony reaches back to feel his ass and it stings the moment he lays a finger on it. One more slap and he would’ve broken skin it feels like.

While Tony’s doing this steve finally pulls out his cock, but keeps his pants on. He lubes himself up and starts lazily jacking himself off.

“God Tony, look at you” steve says in almost a whisper talking only to himself. Of course Tony hears this and after getting a second to get himself back together a little, he shoots back “ you like it so much how about you finally fuck me properly”.

Steve doesn’t reply which causes Tony to turn a little to see what’s happening only to get pushed back down and in place. “You want my dick so bad?” Steve questions while lining himself up with Tony’s whole. “ you got it.” and with that he slams into Tony with one big thrust.

Tony screams out at the size. “Holy fuck Steve!” Steve waits a minute to let Tony get situated before pounding once back into him. “This what you wanted?” Steve asked before another thrust. “My cock up your asswhole?” He thrusts again. “This why you piss me off so much?” Thrusts again.“you wanted this didn't you?”

Tony doesn’t answer. Not sure if he’s allowed. Even so he’s not sure he speak as each of Steve’s thrusts is hitting his prostate head on. Tony doesn’t know if this is better or worse than him missing it considering he’s not getting any stimulation to his dick.

When Tony refocuses Steve’s still talking, still asking him things. “ you figured piss me off enough I’ll find another way to punish you huh”. And at that steve slaps his ass again. “Answer me slut!”

Slut. Oh my fucking god. Tony gets another jolt to his dick as he moans. Before he realizes Steve’s slapping his ass even harder then before, which tony did not realize was even possible. He started a rhythm again and did not let up. “I said answer me!”

Tony tried getting his bearings enough to answer him. “YES! GOD YES STEVE I WANTED THIS PLEASE” steve slaps him one more time before slowing down. steve stopped the spanking and then after a second stopped fucking him but kept his dick inside him.

“Shit Tony, want me to stop?” Steve said, voice completely changing back to the ‘confused and uncomfortable’ voice he tends to have when ever not talking about a mission or something of the sort. Tony was confused on what just happened. He turned to look at steve, this time not being stopped.

“Why the fuck would I want you to stop?” Says Tony almost sounding offended. Steve’s looking down at his hand. He looks back up and shows tony the blood on his hand. “Your bleeding” he states. Tony looks at Steve’s hand then back at Steve. “If you don’t start fucking me back into this desk, so help me god Rogers I -!”

And with that Steve’s back in action pushing tony back over the desk so he can’t see him. He starts fucking him again. Hes speeding up, going harder. Soon it got to the point tony knew this would not be possible if not for the serum.

He doesn’t spank him anymore, but makes up for it with his dick. At this point Tony’s completely gone. At one point he tries to reach over and grab his dick but Steve just pushes his hand away and slaps the other ass cheek that didn't break skin yet.

“Please” tony barely whispers. “ I need, I-I need to something.” Steve slaps his ass again. “You get what I give you, understand me slut?” And with that Tony’s moan gets louder. “God yes, yes”.

And with this steve realizes something. “ you like that don’t you? Being my slut?” Tony moans again and Steve keeps going. “ but your not just mine are you? You’ve whored yourself all over this city huh” tony can’t take it. Steve is jackhammering into him like it’s fucking nothing while talking to him like a goddamn toy.

“Please, please steve I-l have to, i ne-AH” steve spanks him again, this time breaking skin on his other ass cheek. “You will get what I give, or you can finish yourself off without me!” Tony's dying, he feels like. Like he’s about to pass out, and honestly he just might.

Tony plays with that thought in his mind. Of him passing out only to wake up later to find steve still fucking the shit out of him, not caring at all. And him doing that for hours.hell for all he knows it has been hours.

And with that something snaps. “ oh, oh god, oH GOD STEVE!”Tony’s gone. He cumming all under the desk all without a single touch to his dick. Steve realizes this and moans loud. “ oh fuck Tony! such a slut cumming from my dick alone,oh shit yes your so tight right now, keep it going tony, keep going!” Tony's still cumming, cumming more than he ever has before, and by a long shot.

By the time he finishes Steve’s still pounding into him saying things he can’t comprehend as he passes out right there. Next thing he knows he’s lying on the ground, in a puddle of his own somewhat dried up cum, shirt ripped, pants still around his ankles and shoes still on. His ass is on fire and he can feel cum leaking out of his whole.

His first thought was of how fucking disgusting and used up he looks. It takes him a moment to realize the figure in front of him. Steve, standing there still fully clothed jacking himself off while doing nothing but staring at the image in front of him.

They make eye contact which makes steve moan. “Your awake” steve simply states. Tony tries sitting up only to find the pain on his ass to worsen. He decides to lay back down on his side, rolling over in the puddle of cum.

“Wha-?” Is all Tony can coherently say. “As soon as I realized you passed out I came instantly” steve says. Still staring and jacking himself off. “ as soon as I pulled out you fell to the floor, I slowed your fall but once I saw you like this, god tony fucking look at you”there was a pause as Steve started speeding up his hand. “ I pretty much got hard again instantly”.

Tony watched him slowly tug on himself staring up and down his body. As soon as tony got a little energy back he started getting up, but not completely. He starts crawling on his hands and knees to steve, which only make steve moan more.

When tony reaches steve he pushes his hands away from his cock and takes it in his own. Steve looks down at him while tony looks up with his big brown eyes. Steve almost came right there again. “Finish using me” tony says before licking a line up the huge cock in front of him. Steve does nothing more then looks down wide eyed so tony continues. “Come on steve, finish using my holes. Fuck my mouth, common steve cum down my throat make me swallow it.”

With that steve grabs Tony’s head and pries open his mouth before shoving his cock down his throat without a second's notice. Steve doesn’t even give tony a moment to stop gagging before he starts face fucking him as fast as he was fucking his ass earlier. He’s in all the way up the the hilt going as fast as he can in his throat. By the time tony figures out a good rhythm of breathing through his nose steve pulls out.

He licks down at tony as tony looks up. Tony’s completely fucking used up and sloppy in every which way.steve pulls tony up to his feet only to push him over a stool nearby. Now Tony’s on his back, with his ass and head off the side of the stool. Without thinking tony drops his head and closes his eyes. When he opens them again he sees steve dick in front of him, almost on top of him.

It takes a second before Steve’s dick is back in Tony’s throat only now Steve’s hands are on his throat feeling his own dick fucking in and out. “Oh fuck Tony, your so good, god your such a fucking slut, oh god you feel so good oh shit, oh god your throat! Fuck yesfuck ya soofucking good” is all steve is Capable of saying.

Minutes go by before Steve’s pace starts speeding up. “ oh god oh god, tony I’m iIM IM OH FUCK TONY!” And with that Steve’s come goes straight down Tony’s throat. A moment later steve finally pulls out again and falls on the ground next to tony's head.

They both stay there and close their eyes for a little. “How long was I out?” Tony casually asks as he just lays there. “About 15 minutes. Wanted to wait until you were awake before I did anything else” steve says. Tony nods at this. “Next time” he starts “ just keep fucking me.i want to wake up with you still in me”. Steve chuckles at this. “ I can do that.”they both sit there thinking about what they just said.

Next time.


End file.
